The present invention relates generally to method and to an apparatus for automatically compacting flammable material, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for converting flammable material, such as cardboard, into compact burnable logs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,845, which is incorporated herein by reference, relates to an apparatus for compacting cardboard sheet material. The apparatus includes means for advancing the sheet material and for completely severing the same during such advance in two different directions thereby forming chips of the material. It also includes a chamber for receiving advancing material chips and means for compacting the material chips in the chamber.